


Heading Out

by epersonae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Maureen's going out; Lucretia's helping, sort of.





	Heading Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's a tumblr prompt kind of night. This one combines two prompts in one little something something. “It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself.“ (yes, again) AND “Shut up, I am a delight!”

“Lace me up?” asks Maureen, her most formal gown hanging loosely off of her frame. Lucretia obliges, though she can’t resist just a bit of a caress as she nudges the folds of fabric into place. Maureen pulls herself to full height, nodding crisply into the mirror. “That’ll do.”

“Sure you don’t want me to come with you?” says Lucretia. Maureen shakes her head, still looking into the mirror.

“You said you wanted to be the silent partner,” she replies. “That means you get to stay home and work on the prospectus while I go out and talk up investors.”

“That means I have to make sure Lucas doesn’t blow himself up with whatever this week’s experiment happens to be,” Lucretia says archly.

“Just put one of those protection spells around his lab; he’ll be fine.” Maureen nimbly braids her long hair and pulls it up into a twist. (It reminds Lucretia of Taako; her heart aches in a way she can’t talk about.)

“Hm.” Lucretia raises an eyebrow; their gazes meet in the mirror, and Maureen smiles fondly.

“He will. He’s eager but he hasn’t done anything yet that can’t be fixed or contained.”

“I know he’s your boy, but it sounds to me like you’re trying to convince yourself.”

Maureen turns and kisses Lucretia’s forehead. “He’s just young,” she says. “Besides, you’d rather deal with one of his projects than these boring old farts. You’ll just say something snarky and get us both in trouble.”

Lucretia snorts. “I would not.”

“You absolutely would. You’d tell them that they were full of horseshit the first time one of them claimed to know anything about either science or the arcane.”

Lucretia hums, neither confirming nor denying. “You’ll miss me, though.”

Another little kiss, this time on the cheek. “Of course I will; I wish I could have you there with me being a smart-ass.”

Lucretia leans up against her now, breathing in her scent. “Hush; I’m a delight at parties.”

Maureen laughs as Lucretia nuzzles her cheek. “That you are, dearest. Maybe next time?”

“You’re sure you have to go?” whispers Lucretia.

“I do,” says Maureen, gently extricating herself from Lucretia’s embrace. “I’ll be back, and then….” They kiss, slowly, softly, even as Maureen steps back, letting go of Lucretia’s hands. Lucretia smiles against Maureen’s lips.

“In that case, I’ll put a silence spell on that bubble, too,” says Lucretia. “Don’t be out too late.”

Maureen pats her hair and smoothes her dress. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Lucretia blows her a goodbye kiss, which Maureen pretends to catch and clutch to her heart, laughing as she leaves.


End file.
